The Seven Chosen Ones
by AshRB
Summary: My first story!WARNING:If you hate OC characters DO NOT read this!Tails always wondered about his family,so one day he went on a search to see if he had one.Little did he know that he and six others would have to save the world from a memery stealing witc
1. Egpolgue

**Hi. This is my very first story I have ever written on this site!I am very excited. I would like to thank my friends from animalcrossingcommuity for letting me put this story on here. Their names on the site are Wesley76, Gjgal, scoopyfan, cocoman, and Beth404. Many of the characters in this story were made up of their own imagenation. Thanks guys!**

**Disclamer:I do not own anything that Sega made up. I do own Myla, Terror, Sparkle, and and few other OC characters.**

**Epilogue**

The young kitten stood at the edge of her temple in the sky, observing the seven chosen ones. Her sparkly white fur and silver robes fluttered in the small breeze. Looking at her you would think she was just a reguler child, but it was not so. She was wise far beyond her years. She was the guardian of the legendary Sky Temple, home of the powers of the chosen ones.

Standing behind the kitten was a great old fox. His fur was grey with age and his memory filled with battles once fought. His job was to protect the young kitten and one day train one of the chosen ones. In his younger days he was a great warrior, but those days were long over.

"Is the time ready, young one?" asked the fox.

The kitten looked at the chosen ones again, remembering a sorta cheesy poem that helped her remember their titles.

_A heroine of silver and a hero of gold, valiant they be and brave and bold_

_The Child of the Stars those life has been hard_

_The worlds Ultimate Dancer, quite a goofy prancer_

_A Feiry One with gift of fire, will help in times so very dire_

_A Jewel Queen so very keen_

_In the mist of the storm, bring forth the Ultimate Lifeform_

_Chosen Seven they be, the Chosen Seven the are, theyll triumph over evil and be proud of their scars_

The kitten looked at the fox.

"Yes," she answered

**Read and Review! NO FLAMES!**


	2. In Which The Adventure Gets Started :P1

**Okay peeps. I had this whole chapter written out then horrors of horrors, file somehow got deleted and I had to write it again! Also I STINK at spelling. I try to find most of the words. If there are any words you dont understand write them in a review.**

**Thanks for the reveiws!**

**Disclamer: As said before, I do not own anything Sega created.**

**Chapter 1. In Which the Adventure Gets Started: Part 1.**

"There!" said Tails as he hammered the last nail into his latest invention.

The fox breathed a sigh of relief and looked out the window of his workshop. The sun was still rising and as it did it brought the wonderous colors of the sunrise into the room Tails was working in. A beautifull morning and the day would probably match it.

He had just created a highly advanced tracking device. It could find anything the fox wanted it to find, not just Chaos Emralds like his previous works. It ran on solor power so Tails wouldnt have to find an emrald to power it either.

"I guess I should go test it out," the fox proclamed.

So Tails went to find certain tools so he could install the device into his plane, the Tornado 2. Excatly 30 minutes later he was done.

"Now what should I find?" he asked himself as he walked outside.

When Tails closed the door to his workshop he stoped thinking for a moment to breath in some of the cool, sweet morning air. The sunrise cast its rays opon the fox making his fur seem like it had a redish tint to it.The sky was a rainbow of red and blue and was perfectly cloudless.

After breathing in more of the wonderfull air Tails began to think again. What had he lost that he really wished he had again? Tails couldnt think of anything.

"Maybe going to Station Square will help me think of something." the fox said to himself.

So the fox began walking to the Mystic Ruins train station and as he did he checked his watch. The digital numbers 6:59 sliped tp 7:00 right before Tailss eyes. He knew the city would already be crowded by this time, but not as crowded as it would be in the afternoon. The fox quickly got to the train station and sliped through the train doors.

Soon the fox was out in the sea of people. Tails saw a father giving his son an ice cream cone. He saw three siblings in a ferce game of tag. He saw a mother trying to comfort her crying child, Suddenley Tails knew what he should find. The fox sat on a near by bench and took off his glove. There, right above his wrist was his birthmark, his wrench shaped brithmark. The fox looked at all the happy kids again. Where was HIS family? And where was his memery of them? Tails had tried many times to remember his family, but he could barely remember anything the time he met Sonic, three years before.

Tails imediately started walking back to his workshop. He was going to need his plane and his new tracking device if he ever hoped to acomplish this task. Tails was going to find his family!

The three year old fox shook mud of her black fur.

"Why, Tyla, did you fall asleep in a mud puddle?" she asked herself.

The little fox got up and studied her suroundings. She was in a city park filled with hundreds of green trees. Paper, pop cans and other asorted trash layed on the ground where the people whom they belonged to were to lazy or just didnt care, threw it. The little fox wondered why the people didnt just put the trash in the trash can, where it belonged.

Tyla, for that was her name, was a wonderer. She never stayed in one place for very long because she thought people would shun her, because she had three tails. Tyla had been called many names, like mutant, freak, and even evil creature.

The young fox had a feeling she didnt have a family, not even a mommy. Tyla had been wondering her whole young life and not once had she run into anyone with three tails or black fur.

Tyla rose to her feet and began to walk. Suddenly her white eyes ran into those of someone walking toward her. Tyla let out gasp of dismay and excitment. The sun seemed to be shining down on her.

"He...He has black fur!" she said to herself as her eyes grew wide.

In the small, small town of Berry Grove, lived a young two-tailed fox named Myla. She had golden yellow fur, green eyes, and human like hair that was the color of the red sunrise. Myla was a happy girl filled with sprit and optimism.

Berry Grove was a town that you could never find on any map. It was isolated, which pealsed the citizens, who were all orphans. From anywhere in the town you could see the Sunstep, a huge mountain like volcano that hadnt erupted in for hundreds of years.

After leaving her cute cottage like house with a fuchsia roof Myla walked along the whole town waving to her friends and breathing in the sweet morning air. She had known every one of her friends from Berry Grove for as long as she could remember. For the three years she could remember...

Myla suddenly stopped in a feild of flowers at the edge of Berry Grove. She imediately tore off her left glove. There, right above the foxes wrist was her birthmark. Her wrench shaped birthmark. Out of the blue Myla began to wonder what her family was like. Everyone, even orphans had one. Maybe she had an aunt or uncle somewhere? Where was HER family?

Shadow walked along with two things on his mind. One, trying to regain his memery. It had been four months since Rouge had released him from the capsel. Sonic and the others had been helping him by tellig Shadow about his life before he almost died.The 2nd thing on Shadows mind was one he kept entirely to himself. He wanted a sidekick. He wanted a best friend. Shadow had no idea why, but he suposed it was from all the flashbacks he was having about this Maria girl.

The hedgehog breathed in some of the sweet morning air.** ( that I told you about millions of times already...)** He was walking in the outer edge of Station Square Park. Shadow was sp caught up in his thoughts that he didnt look where he was going. Luckly he stoped before walking into a little fox girl. The girl had black fur, three tails, and a look of utter amazement on her face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Shadow to the little fox.

"You...You have black fur!" stuttered the fox girl.

"So do you."

"You... You have black fur!"

The hedgehog was about to give up talking to her when something icured to him. The child looked so young. Too young to be walking around by herself.

"Kid, wheres your parents?" he asked her.

"I dont have a family..." answered the little fox.

'Shes an orphan, poor kid.' thought Shadow.

"Dont you have any sort of guardian?" asked the hedghog.

"Myself," she answered sweetly, but truely.

Shadow didnt know what to say.

"My name is Tyla," said the fox," and you dont have to worry about me mister. Im very strong and can fly! Im so strong I can probably carry you while I fly! I also have an attack I call Tornado Spin!"

The young fox began to spin her three tails around. Faster, faster, faster they went! Suddenly Tyla created a huge tornado that carried of surounding things that werent tied down.

Shadow stared wide eyed, thinking.

"Well Tyla, my name is Shadow," he finaly said," and I need a sidekick. Would you like to be it?"

"Oh, yes!" answered Tyla excitedly.

The black, male, two-tailed fox watched all of them from cameras which he had just about everywhere. His name was Terror, although after you got to know him he wasnt quite that terrifying. Like most of the others Terror had no memeries of anything before the previous three years, but unlike the others he knew why they were gone.

Terrors memeries had been stolen from him, and he knew who stole them.

Terror had a plan. He was going to chose one of the others to distroy the stealer for him,and the one he had chosen to distroy the stealer was Myla...

**I know what your thinking. Its just an OC kidnaping adnother OC. **

**Read and Reveiw! NO FLAMES!**


End file.
